


so i'm taking every chance i got (like the man i know i'm not)

by thoroughlytrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/M, prompt, set before the cadets go into the survey corps, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlytrash/pseuds/thoroughlytrash
Summary: It’s awkward.It’s awkward, clumsy, and a lot less romantic than Jean had anticipated it to be, yet he couldn’t help but think that he’s the happiest he’s been in weeks.(Or, Mikasa and Jean dance together for the first time.)





	so i'm taking every chance i got (like the man i know i'm not)

**Author's Note:**

> so im posting this here since its been on my tumblr for a while and i apparently never posted it here???? ((and also since at least half of the jeankasa tag is filled w/ fics where they're the background ship mentioning in just one sentence ugh)) anyway,, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> //title is from "turn off the lights" by p!atd

It’s awkward.

It’s awkward, clumsy, and a lot less romantic than Jean had anticipated it to be, yet he couldn’t help but think that he’s the happiest he’s been in _weeks._

It’s not like he even planned it. 

The 104th Training Corps were having a small “graduation” party, though it’s not much of a party. Jean could see Reiner and Bertholdt in the corner of his eye, looking almost shrunk despite their height. They also looked a bit worried - probably about the rest of the cadets, considering nearly half were going into the Survey Corps.  

(A grimace had made its way onto Jean’s face when he had thought about that - they’re all going to die there. The inside of the walls was safer, and it’s not like they’ll do anything in the fight against titans anyway.)

In the end, it’s a mixture of that and knowing he’ll probably never see her again that made him come up to Mikasa.

Thankfully, she’s alone. He saw Eren and Armin go off somewhere earlier, less subtle than they probably though they were being. Sitting in the back of the room, she looked innocent. Young. Almost like she’s forgotten about the titans and how she’ll probably die young.

“Will you dance with me?” He asked, his voice a lot more shaky than he intended. He extended a hand forward, and watched as she looked at it warily.

His heart was racing. His hand is no doubt sweaty. He’s moments away from letting his hand drop to his side and casting his eyes downward when she nodded slowly. He watched, now a bit less nervous, as she grasped his hand and stood up. 

“Outside,” she said. It sounds as if she wanted to say it as a question and changed her mind mid-sentence. He nodded quickly anyway.

A moment later, they’re outside, and she’s no longer holding his hand. There’s no music, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

She’s standing in front of him, expectantly, when he realized he doesn’t know where to place his hands. That’s what she’s waiting for - obviously. Sure, he’s seen people dancing, but he never actually danced himself. 

“I,” he started, unsure of how to say he’s never done this before. This was a stupid idea, definitely, and he’s feeling way too embarrassed. 

Still, she seemed to understand and gently took right hand and placed it on her back. She took hold of his left arm and moved it to the side of them before placing her other arm on his shoulder. 

Mikasa started leading the dance. Jean didn’t even stop to think if he should follow her footsteps. 

It didn’t take long for him to step on her feet. 

“Sorry!” He blurted out, his cheeks painfully red, he’s sure. 

“It’s fine,” she said, barely louder than a whisper, and didn’t bother to stop the dance. There’s not much speaking after that, only mindless swaying without any music to rely on.

“Mikasa!” They both hear, suddenly, and there’s no doubt that it’s Eren. She let go of his hand, stepping away from him quietly. 

“It’s fine,” he told her when she opened her mouth as if to say something, and she nodded quietly. She’s about to turn around, it seemed like, when her eyes meet his and she says, 

“Thank you.” 

He’s left staring after her when she turns to find Eren. 


End file.
